Harold
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Harold *'Class': Sikorsky S-55 helicopter *'Designer': Sikorsky Aircraft *'Builder': Westland Aircraft *'Built': sometime between 1949 and 1955 *'Top Speed': 109 mph Harold is a helicopter who patrols the Island of Sodor, searching for emergencies. He is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Harold first met Percy, he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy beat him in a race. When Thomas' brakes failed while boarding at a station, with an inspector Harold chased him down the line. For Christmas that year Harold brought Santa Claus to the party at Tidmouth Station. Harold also dropped hot drinks for Percy's crew when they were stranded in a floating river and made friends with Duck after rescuing an injured sailor. Harold used to live at Dryaw Airfield by Thomas' Branch Line. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. As of Misty Island Rescue, he joined the Sodor Search and Rescue team and lives in his own hangar at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Since joining the team he has been involved in a search for Thomas when he got lost, saving Bertie from the Shake Shake Bridge and helping Charlie to recapture an elephant which escaped from the Sodor Animal Park. Once, Harold's rotors became jammed, so Thomas and Duck took him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. He and the rest of the rescue team helped out after a big storm and they were rewarded with a new alarm bell for the rescue centre. He later found Percy and Diesel trapped in a flood at the old quarry and the rescue team helped them out. He also helped The Duke and Duchess of Boxford get to Callan Castle, after Thomas, Spencer and Bertie failed. In the twentieth season, his and Percy's rivalry resurfaced at Christmas. Percy was struggling to get through the snow while delivering mail for Santa, so Harold offered to help, but Percy refused. Percy then left behind a sack of letters at Dryaw and Harold decided to get them to him. Percy, believing Harold was mocking his speed again, decided to race him, only to crash into a snowdrift. Harold again offered to help deliver the mail and this time, Percy agreed. While he was able to deliver the mail to Hiro, he ran out of fuel and was grounded in a field on the Mainland for a night. When Percy found out, he raced off to find him and then brought him some fuel, not wanting him to spend Christmas alone and believing "one good turn deserves another". The two friends then returned to Sodor. Persona Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Throughout the second to fourth seasons, Harold somewhat tended to be full of himself as he felt that "railways are slow", but he always got his comeuppance in the end. He temporarily regained this part of his personality in the sixth season episode, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter. Since then, he has acted a lot more mature and almost never teases the engines. He takes his job as part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre team very seriously and is always alert when there is an emergency. Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter (also known as Sikorsky H-19 Chickasaw), built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Around 70 of these still survive in some form. Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. His name is painted on his sides, near his tail, in red. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Gerald Schaale (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; Misty Island Rescue - sixteenth season) * Burkhard Schmeer (Germany; seventeenth season onwards) * Thorsten Weber (Germany; Audio Book 4 only) * Philipp Schmidt (Germany; Audio Book 8 only) * Yūki Satō (Japan; second - eighth seasons) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Alexander Heeren (The Netherlands) * Edson Matus (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gerardo García (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Salvador Reyes (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue - Edward the Hero) * Daniel del Roble (Latin America; Stop that Bus! onwards) * Aryeh Cherner (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada; sixth season onwards) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * One of Harold's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently missing his mouth. * Harold has gone through several changes throughout the Television Series: ** Season 2: *** His spinning rotors were achieved using a transparent disk. *** In The Runaway and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, he is shown with a lamp. ** Season 3: *** His model's blades now spun when shown flying. *** His blades were flimsy and bent a bit. *** The lamp reappears only in Thomas, Percy and the Post Train. ** Season 4: *** His blades become straight again. ** Season 5: *** His blades go back to being flimsy and bent. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** His blades are straight once again. ** Season 8: *** The lamp becomes permanent. ** Season 10: *** His eyes now move with a motor. ** Season 12: *** Harold becomes rendered in full CGI. ** Misty Island Rescue: *** His main body becomes smaller. *** His face becomes smaller and lowered slightly. * In the television series, Harold has never had eyebrows. However, he did have them in the magazine story Mountain Rescue. * Harold was called Herbert in the French dub of the Classic Series. * According to the Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame featured on Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures, Harold has never flown out of Sodor. This is no longer the case, as Harold has been seen on Misty Island and the Mainland in later seasons. Quotes :"Hello", said Percy "Who are you?" :"I'm Harold. Who are you?" :"I'm Percy. What whirley great arms you've got!" :"They're nice arms!" said Harold, offended. "I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover?" :"Certainly not! I like my rails, thank you". : "I think railways are slow!" said Harold in a bored voice. "They're not much use and quite out of date". - A conversation between Percy and Harold in Percy and Harold, Percy the Small Engine. :The engines were just leaving the station, when they heard a familiar buzzing. :"I say you two, there's news flying about!" :"Where?" puffed Percy. :"All over the place. There going to scrap the Post Train and use me instead. Wings work wonders you know! Always!" :"Rubbish!" huffed Thomas. - Harold boasting to Thomas and Percy, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, third season. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and with magnet) * Take Along (normal and with magnet; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued, reintroduced in 2015 in set only) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Bachmann * Lionel (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Limited Edition Collection * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * LEGO (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Boss (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Motorized Railway * Choro-Q * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Adventures * My First Thomas & Friends Gallery File:PercyandHaroldRS2.png|Harold in the Railway Series File:TheRunawayRS6.png|Harold as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)21.jpg|Harold with Father Christmas File:PercyandHarold21.png|Harold in the second season File:TheRunaway43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree53.png File:Percy'sPromise14.png|Harold in the third season File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain54.png File:Trucks12.png|Harold in the fourth season File:TobyAndTheFlood75.png|Harold in the fifth season File:ThomasandtheRumours68.png|Harold's blades File:Baa!83.png|Harold at Maithwaite File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad232.png|Harold in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds in the sixth season File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter28.png|Harold's pilots File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch27.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse19.png|Harold in the seventh season File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44.png File:Don'tTellThomas13.png|Harold in the eighth season File:Don'tTellThomas59.png File:Sounds3.png|Harold in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!304.png|Harold with the Fat Controller in Calling All Engines! File:TheMagicLamp55.png|Harold's rotors File:TheMagicLamp54.png|Harold in the ninth season File:PercyintheDark18.png|Harold in a ninth season Learning Segment File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail16.png|Harold in the tenth season File:ThomasandtheTreasure51.png|Thomas and Harold File:HisForHarold14.png|Harold in a tenth season Learning Segment File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png|Harold in The Great Discovery File:JamesWorksItOut19.png|Harold in CGI in the twelfth season File:MistyIslandRescue15.png|Harold in Misty Island Rescue File:MerryMistyIsland8.png|Harold in the fourteenth season File:StuckonYou28.png|Harold in the fifteenth season File:LetItSnow11.png File:SodorSurpriseDay84.png|Harold in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway651.png|Harold in King of the Railway File:TheThomasWay6.png|Harold in the seventeenth season File:TheThomasWay11.png|Harold at Callan Castle File:NotNow,Charlie!68.png File:DuckintheWater15.png|Harold in the eighteenth season File:LastTrainforChristmas86.png File:WildWaterRescue8.png|Harold in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale49.png File:HelpingHiro92.png File:LetterstoSanta17.png|Harold in the twentieth season File:SkiffandtheMermaid95.png File:TheGreatRace243.png|Thomas imagines himself with Harold's wings in The Great Race File:BubblingBoilers140.png File:BubblingBoilers143.png File:Haroldwithnameboard.png|Harold with his nameboard File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Harold's Trackside Tunes namecard from the fifth season episode, Toby and the Flood File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Harold's Trackside Tunes namecard from the fifth season episode, Make Someone Happy File:HaroldModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications File:Harold'sSeason9modelfront.png File:HaroldBehindTheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:HaroldHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Harold at the Hara Model Railway Museum (note: he is missing his mouth) File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:Haroldpromo2.gif File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry and James File:PercyandHarold8.jpg|Harold and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Harold with Bertie File:HaroldCGIpromo.jpg File:CGIHarold.png File:HaroldCGIpromo2.png|CGI promo File:Head-OnHaroldPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Harold File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Harold, Bash, Dash and Thomas File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold in an Interactive Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure41.jpg|Harold in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracksHaroldPromo.png|Harold in Trouble on the Tracks File:LostatSea!8.png|Harold as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg|Harold in a magazine story File:MountainRescue5.jpg|Harold with Duncan File:SuperHeroes!3.png File:LeavesontheLine(Annualstory)13.png|Harold in an annual story File:Haroldposter.png File:HaroldDutyCallsposter.png File:Haroldpromoart.png|Promo art File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Drayton Manor Harold's Heli Tours File:BigLiveTour9.png|Harold in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:HaroldEdavilleRailroad.png|Harold at Edaville Road File:ThomasTownJapanHarold.jpg|Harold in Thomas Town File:MattelPlay!7.jpg|Harold at Mattel Play! File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMiniatureHarold.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLGoldRailHarold.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Harold.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMagneticHarold.png|Magnetic Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MotorizedRailwayHarold.png|Motorized Railway File:CollectibleRailwayHarold.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresHarold.png|Adventures File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstRailwayPalsHarold.jpg|Railway Pal File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelHaroldFlatbed.jpg|Lionel on flatbed File:LionelThomasIslandofSodorSet.jpg|Lionel (on Thomas' flatcar) File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-UpSilverHarold.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:HaroldPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:LimitedEditionCollectionHarold.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LegoHarold.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeBertie,Harold.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECHarold.png|Bandai TEC File:TomicaHarold.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaMappopoutThomas’sShedsandHarold.jpg File:ChoroQHarold.jpg|Choro-Q File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:DiablockHarold.jpg|Diablock File:BigBuddyHarold.JPG|Big Buddy File:PushAlongHarold.jpg|Push Along File:DiscoverJunctionHarold.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberHarold.jpg|Micro Rubber File:PicoPicoHarold.jpg|Pico Pico File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeHarold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:PercyandHarold'sBigRace.jpg|2015 Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHaroldJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookHaroldDutchCover.jpeg|Dutch Story Library Book File:Harold(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:HaroldTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre